secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
This Day In History
Archives from previous "This Day In History" features from the main page. Sorted by date added oldest (bottom) to newest (top). ---- *'June 9th, 2003' - Lifetime members put in their "aye"s in this thread, started to see who all was signing up for the special account. Beta members got the special discount of $159.95 while regular members paid $255 for lifetime access to Second Life. A chance of prizes was also offered, making it all one sweet deal. *'June 9th, 2003' - Kazenojin makes a bid to be one of the early settlers for the themed community sims. They went on to win a spot (on 6/11/03) in Gray and eventually create one awesome structure. *'May 31st, 2003' - An error in stipend calculation resulted in some users getting less than expected amounts. This error was quickly caught and fixed by Lindens. The explanation given by James Linden also gives some insight as to how stipends worked with the leader board. *'May 27th, 2004' - Preview for Version 1.4 was opened to the public. Features included custom animations with .bvh file types, the beginnings of XML-RPC, and HTTP audio streaming per parcel. *'April 21st - May 27th, 2003' - A "Spring Cleaning" for land took place. Land owned by inactive Beta accounts were released to public status in old sims such as Natoma, Zoe, Ritch, Freelon and DaBoom. More than L$20,000 in land was purchased by residents during the cleaning. *'May 16th, 2004' - The first ever Second Life Game Developer's Competition began. Haney Linden outlined what the competition is and the various entries made by residents. The competition was a showcase of the possibilities SL gives developers as well as a chance for the skilled residents to show off their talents and recieve recognition (and rewards) for them. *'May 14th - 16th, 2003' - Linden Lab was at the 2003 E3 giving a demo of Second Life, which was at the time still in beta. They showed off the various features of SL, highlighting user content creation. *'March 31st, 2003' - The Welcome Area is moved from Ritch to new regions west of Lusk. And the Mentors group is announced, with Lindens looking for helpful users to host events and help out new residents. *'March 24th, 2004' - Haney Linden announced that the sims Sistiana and Grignano of the Nova Albion city area were going to be lottoed off to residents. Winning the lottery would give the residents the right to buy the land for L$1 per sqm. *'March 23rd, 2004' - Pictures of the city area Nova Albion were posted by Xenon Linden. This gave residents a sneek peak through the camera eye of the fabled explorer Magellan Linden. *'March 25th, 2003' - New regions which included themed communitys like DarkWood and Yamato were brought online. Haney Linden made the announcement, which also included the new Welcome Area of Dore and Ahern. David Cartier posted on the forums with a breif look back on "Three Years of Themed Sims". *'March 14th, 2005' - The original Ahern Welcome Area was destroyed to later be replaced with a newly built Welcome Area. The new Welcome Area was built on the four corners where Stage4 previously was. *'February 27th, 2003' - Possibly the first wedding in SL took place on this day. The happy couple of Charlie Omega and Lynnix Muse invited residents to the New Roman Palace in Federal where the ceremony took place. Hamlet Linden also discussed the marriage a bit in this old New World Notes entry. *'February 25th, 2005' - Snapzilla was launched for public usage. The website allows residents to upload images directly from inside of SL to the website and has become a huge success. *'December 31st, 2003' - Preview auctions of LL's announced land auction system ended. A few bids were put up and showed off what residents could expect with the auctions. These auctions later went on to have the first Private Islands up for bid and other highly valued plots. *'December 18th to 31st, 2004' - The first annual Winter Expo for the main grid is held. With such festivities as Linden sponsored events and ice/snow art displays were held, along with a general air of celebration. *'December 22nd to 31st, 2003' - Hamlet Linden posts his articles he wrote during his restricted 24 hours in SL on December 10th. This series chronicled many events and interactions with residents around SL. *'December 22nd, 2003' - Version 1.2 is released, changing SL in many ways like never before. 1.2 brought such things as a new Land system, land auctions, and improved interface changes. *'December 18th - 22nd, 2003' - Hamlet Linden conducted an interview with Philip Linden about the changes LL had planed for SL at the time. *'December 10th, 2003' - Hamlet Linden goes on a 24 hour "nothing but SL" binge, shutting off all other stimulants, tv, the outside world, clocks, any other web browsing, and only living in SL for 24 hours. Within these 24 hours Hamlet goes on to write about SL continuously by having other residents post to the forums with his updates. *'December, 2002' - First damage enabled weapon (Hand Gun) is made by BuhBuhCuh Fairchild in early Beta. *'November 19th, 2003' - Author of The Bug, Ellen Ullman did an interview with Hamlet Linden in Plum. Ullman became the first Author to be interviewed in SL. Hamlet continued to cover this interview through November and into December in the NWN. *'November 14th, 2004' - Ulrika Zugzwang and others form a Provisional Government in the city of Neaultenburg. Set two months before actual government rule to help engage citizens. *'November 17th, 2003' - Linden World reopens with a new round of participants as well as some old favorites. Continueing with the popular event, many residents came in attendance. *'November 20th, 2003' - Pituca Chang and Garth Fairlight were married, originaly planned in Lime the wedding was moved spur of the moment to Clyde due to griefing and sim-crashes. While not the earliest SL wedding it was one of the larger ones at the time. *'November 20th, 2002' - Perhaps one of the oldest regular events called "Open Studios" has it's first run. The event features a resident who shows off their creations and how they do it. This first event featured Steller Sunshine, others that were featured; bUTTON pUSHER Jones and Celerity Epoch. *'October 22nd, 2004' - Aimee Weber is featured on Hamlet Linden's New World Notes. The article featuring much of her history and other information can be read here. *'October 23rd, 2004' - Hamlet Linden continues a NWN Fashion Expo highlight on fashion designers, this article being on Fey Brightwillow. Article here. *'August 16th, 2003' - A contest to name the streets of Darkwood came to an end. Winners were Smuggler's Alley, MiddleMarch, ClockworkTower's Sight, NightShade Way, and DarkElder way. *'June 28th, 2004' - June 26th to the 28th is when a large event held by Lynn Lippmann took place, the event spanned through-out the vehicle sims and featured many different mini-events. The main feature being several "caves" that surrounded much of the area could sell their products in a fair type setup. Other events were avatar contests, a fashion show, dinosaurs of various types all around, "Flinstone" inspired races, trivia, treasure hunts, fireworks and more! *'June 29th, 2004' - Second Life world goes down for 1.4.4 update. A pretty standard update, see release notes here: Version 1.4.4. *'June 29th, 2003' - Americana meeting is held, to discuss ideas, event ideas, and help with events. * June 23rd, 2003 - Second Life 1.0 became available to download. This also marked the official Public release of SL to the internet, allowing anyone to sign up and join without having to go through Beta processing. A "ball drop" ceremony was also held the night before in which residents gathered around the Welcome Area and had a party to celebrate the opening. Philip Linden himself addressed the crowd, which then went on to party into the next day. Residents who signed up before the 23rd for a full membership also recieved a T-Shirt and a Poster with their avatar name on it. Some of the posters also contained a picture of their avatar, incorporated activities they liked to do, and was signed by all the members of Linden Lab at the time. Some users who signed up before June 10th got the chance to win a signed book by William Gibson as well as special framed posters. * June 21st, 2003 - DarkWood throws a party for the grand opening of their sim. DarkWood a medieval themed sim was part of the themed projects that Linden Lab gave support of in hopes of aspiring neat new content and communities. DarkWood remains fairly successfull today, many builds are still maintaned and new ones built often within the theme. The sim also became home to the original DarkLife project where it garnered much attention and popularity before moving on to its own sim. DarkWood still remains a neat spot to hang out and see some interesting builds. * June 20th, 2003 - Downtime for SL update version 0.9.1. The grid of Second Life went down for a update containing mostly bug fixes and some minor changes to the client and world. See Version 0.9.1 for more details. * June 19th, 2003 - A new northern continent rises from the oceans to meet the grid. Giving residents a chance to buy more land, as well as a chance to see the group projects that some residents had been working months on. These projects where later made popular areas such as Americana, Kazenojin, Little Tokyo, Tyralia City (later known as Nexus Prime) and WizWorld. Other new places of interest were two new zoned neighborhoods, a new Welcome Area (Plum and Lime), and a new sandbox region (Olive). This new large continent would be the most northern part of the world for a long while, with the sim Tan acting as the bridge between the northern and southern portions. Category:History